Various electrical connectors or receptacles are available in which an internal switch is incorporated in the connector to detect the presence of a properly inserted plug connector. Usually, the receptacle is normally "dead" (i.e., it does not receive current) unless the detection switch is actuated. Such systems might be used as a simple safety measure. For instance, the detection switch might be used to detect the presence of a ground terminal of a three-pronged plug. If a two-pronged plug is inserted into the receptacle, the switch will not be actuated and no current will be supplied to the receptacle unless a proper three-pronged plug is inserted into the receptacle, whereupon the ground terminal actuates the detection switch.
In certain "smart" power receptacles, it is desirable not to supply power to the receptacle unless a power plug is inserted into the receptacle. The detection switch might be actuated by any one of the prongs or blades of the power receptacle, at which point the detection switch is actuated to tell a system controller to send power to the receptacle.
Another example might be where a system has battery power backup. If the battery is constantly in an "on" mode, such as when receiving full line power, the battery would be rapidly drained, Consequently, the detection switch might be used to disconnect the battery power in the presence of a plug inserted into the receptacle.
In some detection switches, the contacts of the switches are deflected indirectly by a terminal prong or blade through a separator made of an insulating material. This is particularly true in a power receptacle since the detection switch usually is a low voltage switch. The insulator provides electrical isolation between the low voltage circuit and the higher voltage circuit of the power receptacle.
One of the problems with electrical connectors or receptacles which embody detection switches is that the receptacles are unduly complicated or require excessive components. If not complicated, the receptacles are not cost effective because of assembly procedures involved in assembling the detection switch within an otherwise simple electrical connector or receptacle. An approach to solving these problems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,639, dated Feb. 16, 1993 and assigned to the assignee of this invention. That patent discloses a very simple plug detection electrical receptacle which is very easy to assemble, with all of the components being assembled into a housing in a single direction. In addition, that patent shows a detect contact which is engageable by a resilient actuator contact, with the resilient actuator contact having an insulating separator non-removably fixed thereto. The insulating separator is disposed in a path of insertion of a male terminal for engagement by the male terminal to bias the resilient actuator contact into engagement with the detect contact to close a circuit therethrough.
The present invention is directed to providing a further improved electrical connector with a plug detection switch which is further simplified and easy to manufacture and, in addition, provides a sealing function about switch contact means on a printed circuit board, panel or other substrate.